Sasuke vs Naruto
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke. Discuten y pelean sobre temas sin sentido alguno…o al menos lo intentan. Humor/Parody. NO YAOI. Situaciones Divertidas.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** No. No soy un japonés que dibuja Manga y tiene un apellido raro. Ya se saben el resto…

**Anuncio: **Esto es producto de _flipar_ como una loca en medio de tanta presión de poder terminar bien el año sin _joderme_ nada. Es crack! Sin control alguno.

No, yaoista que mira la pantalla con cara extraña. Aquí no encontrarás Naruto/Sasuke ni nada que se le parezca.

**Sinopsis:** Naruto y Sasuke. Discuten y pelean sobre temas sin sentido alguno…o al menos lo intentan.

Él número de capítulos es indefinido. Cada capítulo es auto conclusivo. Pienso actualizarlo cada vez que me den ganas y esté tan _flipada_ como ahora.

Se supone que es humor, pero si no te gusta y ríes más empujando gente por la escalera vete a hacerlo. Que mal por ti (?)

**Advertencia:** Aquí explayo toda la jerga Española que he venido cultivando los últimos años. Están avisados, será sin control.

* * *

**Sasuke. vs .Naruto**

—En serio Sasuke, tendrás que explicármelo porque no lo agarro.

— ¿Cuándo tú agarrarás algo, zoquete?

— ¡Si viniste a mi casa a tratarme mal puedes irte por donde entraste!

—Naruto, en primera esta es MI casa y TÚ entraste en ella sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

— ¿Y en segunda?

—Largare.

—Vamos Sasuke, ¿esa es forma de tratar a tu mejor amigo?

— ¿Esa es tu forma de ser un idiota?

—Joder, ¿tienes que insultarme cada vez que me hablas?

—No sé. ¿Tú tienes que usar siempre ese molesto traje color naranja?

—Supongo que sí.

—Entonces supongo que sí puedo insultarte cada vez que hable.

— ¿Es por lo de haberte robado la billetera verdad? Ya te dije que lo sentía macho.

—NO, no es por eso. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de largarte? y recuérdame mañana matarte.

—Solo si me explicas.

— ¡No responderé a tú estúpida pregunta Naruto!

—Lo sabía, no sabes la razón.

— ¡Claro que la sé, ahora déjame en paz!

—Entonces dame la razón Sasuke, porque te juro que no la agarro. ¿De qué puñeteras sirve que el sharingan en cualquiera de sus estados se vea rojo?

—No tengo tu tiempo. Y aunque te explicara no lo entenderías.

—Se que no tienes tiempo, tienes que cobrar tu venganza. Oh no, espera tío, eso ya lo hiciste y vaya que perdiste tu tiempo.

—Lárgate.

—Lo sabía, no sabes la razón.

—Eres una molestia.

—Y tú alguien que pregona su poder sin saber porque cojones es de ese color.

—Al menos yo tengo cojones.

—Claro ¿entonces porque no procreas y aumentar la población de Uchihas?

— ¡Naruto LARGATE!

—Relájate Sasuke, solo responde mi pregunta y te dejaré tranquilo.

—Estaría tranquilo si murieras.

—Au, eso duele. ¿Así es come me tratas después de invitarte a mi casa?

—Naruto. Esta casa es MIA.

—Y ahora buscas excusas para no responder mi pregunta.

—Tú maldita pregunta no tiene sentido.

—Tú peinado en punta no tiene sentido ¿y yo lo ando comentando?

—Tú pelo también está en punta idiota.

—Pero el mío tiene estilo. Lo tuyo es uso excesivo de gomina y para colmo es azul…

—…

—...y tu sharingan es rojo y no sabes por qué.

— ¡Porque si Naruto!

—Claro, gran respuesta, de veras.

—Naruto inclina un poco tu cabeza para que tus dos neuronas hagan contacto para más que pedir Ramen y piensa ¿Qué pasaría si el sharingan fuera de otro color?

— ¿Cómo el rosa?

—Hmmp. El color que sea.

—Vale macho, será rosa.

—Ahora, ¿Qué pasaría?

—Supongo que nada.

— ¡¿Cómo que nada?!

—Pues no, no cambiaría nada para mí.

— ¡¿No crees que un poder tan devastador como el de los Uchiha se vería masculinamente rebajado si fuera de color rosa?!

—Pues no.

—…

—Tío no me mires así, solo estoy dando mi opinión. Solo te verías, ya sabes…delicado.

—Lárgate.

—No te pongas así Sasuke, tus ojos se verían algo _fru fru_ pero nada más. Seguirías usando el sharingan y sintiéndote como si fueras la ostia.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si el chakra del Kyuubi fuera rosa eh? ¿Ya no sería lo mismo, a que no?

—Pues…no.

—Exacto idiota.

—Sería mejor.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Claro, solo piénsalo. Sería un millón de veces más fuerte, estaría a punto de salvar el día y…

— ¿Y qué?

—Parecería que estoy desnudo.


	2. II

Gracias por los comentarios. Ustedes chicas, son el pajarito que me despierta en las mañanas y el búho que no me deja dormir en las noches.

...

Leches, esa frase no sonó tan linda como se esperaba pero el sentimiento se entiende.

* * *

**Sasuke. vs. Naruto**

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¿Que quieres ahora?

—Tengo una idea.

—Y yo tengo otra. Ponte una bolsa en la cabeza y cuenta a un millón.

—Jo tío, ¿sigues enojado por lo de la billetera, a que si?

—NO Naruto. Solo cállate.

—No puedes pedirme eso, estamos camino a una misión.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Pretendes que me quede callado todo ese tiempo?

—Creo que Kami no me daría tal regalo del cielo.

—Si lo hago reventaré.

—Sería divertido verlo.

—Claro, como lo es mi idea.

—No creo que tú puedas pensar en una idea.

—Y yo creí que podrías cocinarme un ramen con tu katón y lo único que hiciste fue cabrearte, ya vez, los dos nos desilusionamos del otro.

—Para desilusionarme tendría que tener alguna esperanza puesta en ti, y Naruto, no tienes remedio.

—Al menos no soy la enfermedad.

—Hmmp, ¿no tenias una grandiosa idea que contar?

— ¿Ahora quieres saberla?

—Es mejor que oírte quejarte todo lo que queda de camino.

—Pues ahora no te lo diré.

—Te comportas como nenita.

—Pues no soy una en realidad. Lo que no se puede decir de todos los presentes…

—Solo estamos los dos.

—Vale macho, las coges al vuelo.

—Aquí tengo la bolsa, ¿seguro no quieres contar a un millón en ella? Oh espera, no sabes contar tanto.

— ¿Qué decías? Lo siento, no suelo ponerles atención a las chicas cuando hablan, de veras.

—Solo di la maldita idea para poder fingir que estás muerto el resto del camino.

—Bien, escucha porque es la ostia.

—Lo dudo.

—En serio, es del tipo "Wow, hay que sacarle la máscara a Kakashi-sensei"

—Seguro…

—Deja de interrumpir Sasuke, solo escuchaba. Te tragarás cinco tarros de gasolina.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Claro, te disculpo tío, para eso son los amigos.

—No seas idiota. Me refiero a esa idea tuya de hacerme tragar gasolina.

—Te dije que era la ostia, lo que haces después de tomarte la gasolina es escupirte un buen katón sobre Kiba.

—Naruto.

— ¿Qué?

—No tragaré gasolina.

— ¡Pero lo necesito, de veras! Kiba lo merece.

— ¿Por?

—Rayó mi bandana con alfo filoso. Ahora el símbolo de Konoha ni se ve macho, tengo que hacerle algo.

—Solo dos observaciones.

— ¿Qué?

—Me importa menos que nada tu bandana.

— ¿Y la otra observación?

—Kiba no rayo tu bandana.

— ¿Ah no?

—No. Fui yo.


End file.
